Sonic and Friends sing the 'Salute Your Shorts' theme song
by danielvn890
Summary: This is my fan made idea of what they should put on : Sonic and Friends sing the 'Salute Your Shorts' theme song, but only with sound clips of the opening theme song intro.
1. Chapter 1: Season 1 intro

Sonic and Friends sing the Salute Your Shorts theme song from seasons 1 and 2

In order of appearance

Sonic as Donkeylips

Shadow as Budnick

Cosmo/Amy /Cream as Z.Z, Dina and Telly

Knuckles as UG

Espio as Michael

Silver as Pinsky

Tails as Sponge

**Season 1 intro**

[Reveille Playing In Background]

[Reveille Continues Playing In Background]

[Piano Music Plays In Background]

All 7 Sonic characters: _**We run, we jump, we swim and play, we row and go on trips, but the things that last forever are our dear friendships**_

[Piano Music Playing In Background]

Knuckles: _**Camp Anawanna**_

Cosmo: _**we hold you in our hearts**_

Sonic: _**and when we think about you**_

Shadow: _**it makes me wanna fart**_

[Boy Kid's Laughter]

Knuckles: "It's 'I hope we never part', now get it right or pay the price!"

[Piano Music Plays In Background Again]

Cream: _**now we will share a lifetime of the fondest memories**_

Tails: _**by the lake of Anawanna**_

Amy: _**set in the old pine trees**_

Espio: Camp Ana…

Shadow: _**we hold you in our hearts**_

Knuckles: _**but when we think…..**_

Sonic: "This thing came apart."

All 7 Sonic characters: [Chanting] Think Anawanna, speak Anawanna, live Anawanna, ugh!"

**Season 2 intro**

[Reveille Playing In Background]

[Reveille Continues Playing In Background]

[Piano Music Plays In Background]

All 7 Sonic characters: _**We run, we jump, we swim and play, we row and go on trips, but the things that last forever are our dear friendships**_

[Piano Music Playing In Background]

Knuckles: _**Camp Anawanna**_

Amy: _**we hold you in our hearts**_

Sonic: _**and when we think about you**_

Shadow: _**it makes me wanna fart**_

[Sounds Of Laughter]

Knuckles: "It's 'I hope we never part', now get it right or pay the price!"

[Piano Music Plays In Background Again]

Cosmo: _**now we will share a lifetime of the fondest memories**_

Tails: _**by the lake of Anawanna**_

Cream: _**set in the old pine trees**_

Silver: _**Camp Anawanna**_

Shadow: _**we hold you in our hearts**_

Knuckles: _**and when we think**_

Shadow: _**about you**_

Sonic: "This thing came apart."

All 7 Sonic characters: [Chanting] Think Anawanna, speak Anawanna, live Anawanna, ugh!"


	2. Chapter 2: Season 2 intro

Sonic and Friends sing the Salute Your Shorts theme song from seasons 1 and 2

In order of appearance

Sonic as Donkeylips

Shadow as Budnick

Cosmo/Amy /Cream as Z.Z, Dina and Telly

Knuckles as UG

Espio as Michael

Silver as Pinsky

Tails as Sponge

**Season 1 intro**

[Reveille Playing In Background]

[Reveille Continues Playing In Background]

[Piano Music Plays In Background]

All 7 Sonic characters: _**We run, we jump, we swim and play, we row and go on trips, but the things that last forever are our dear friendships**_

[Piano Music Playing In Background]

Knuckles: _**Camp Anawanna**_

Cosmo: _**we hold you in our hearts**_

Sonic: _**and when we think about you**_

Shadow: _**it makes me wanna fart**_

[Boy Kid's Laughter]

Knuckles: "It's 'I hope we never part', now get it right or pay the price!"

[Piano Music Plays In Background Again]

Cream: _**now we will share a lifetime of the fondest memories**_

Tails: _**by the lake of Anawanna**_

Amy: _**set in the old pine trees**_

Espio: Camp Ana…

Shadow: _**we hold you in our hearts**_

Knuckles: _**but when we think…..**_

Sonic: "This thing came apart."

All 7 Sonic characters: [Chanting] Think Anawanna, speak Anawanna, live Anawanna, ugh!"

**Season 2 intro**

[Reveille Playing In Background]

[Reveille Continues Playing In Background]

[Piano Music Plays In Background]

All 7 Sonic characters: _**We run, we jump, we swim and play, we row and go on trips, but the things that last forever are our dear friendships**_

[Piano Music Playing In Background]

Knuckles: _**Camp Anawanna**_

Amy: _**we hold you in our hearts**_

Sonic: _**and when we think about you**_

Shadow: _**it makes me wanna fart**_

[Sounds Of Laughter]

Knuckles: "It's 'I hope we never part', now get it right or pay the price!"

[Piano Music Plays In Background Again]

Cosmo: _**now we will share a lifetime of the fondest memories**_

Tails: _**by the lake of Anawanna**_

Cream: _**set in the old pine trees**_

Silver: _**Camp Anawanna**_

Shadow: _**we hold you in our hearts**_

Knuckles: _**and when we think**_

Shadow: _**about you**_

Sonic: "This thing came apart."

All 7 Sonic characters: [Chanting] Think Anawanna, speak Anawanna, live Anawanna, ugh!"


End file.
